Chronicles of the multi-verse
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: most say that death is the start of the next great adventure, and for me this is definitely true, charged with making the multi-verse 'better', I was given free reigns to play with the world. SI multi crossover, Starts in Farscape before moving on to other universes. SI Harem, one per universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except this story.

Hello my name is Connor Hawkins and I died, my death was sudden and not very glamorous, I learned first-hand what happens when a bus meets a 18-wheeler, however you're not interested in that you want a story and this is my one, now you have probably read stories where people are transported through time and universes. But this one has a little twist; you see as per usual a great divine being decided that I could be the one that helps 'save the galaxy' and I was given free rein on how I would come back, I could have chosen to come back as any species from across the multi verse, however what I chose in the end is to come back as a Mech. I decided that it would be a scaled down Armored Core with a few changes, namely two 'Buzz Droids' built into the shoulders and a fabrication unit built into my back that would supply me with replacement parts, ammo for my weapons and allow me to change equipment in the field.

I chose my 'form' to be bulky and heavily armored, For my head I chose the CHD-01-ATE(with a Bright Green eye in the centre), my core was the CCH-0V-IKS mainly for the bulky design and the centre chest gun (modified to shoot two types of dart, one a Berserker poison dart and the other a tranquilliser, my main arms are the CAH-23-XB1 model with the hand weapons being Shotguns, Solid Shields and Chain Guns , while on one shoulder is a General Magazine to allow the Fabricator to catch up with ammo usage and on the other shoulder is A howitzer cannon armed with split ammo loaded, for my legs there are three choices based on what the situation is, my main legs are the MLH-MX-VOLAR heavy legs for general combat and use, when speed is needed the MLB-MX-008 reverse joint legs are deployed and for armor and all terrain manoeuvrability is needed the CLC-D4ZTSL hover tank legs are deployed along with the CAW-TITAN4 arms to increase combat efficiency and reduce limb profile with the tank leg restrictions.

The Buzz Droids, Scraps and Sparks are slightly modified from the original sabotage droid designs, with them instead being programmed for salvaging and breaking items down to component materials for the fabricator to process. The best way to tell the two apart is by the colour of the droids lens, Scraps is a deep red and Sparks an electric blue.

Chapter 1: Meet the crew

I awoke to find myself tumbling through the blue vortex that is a wormhole, next to me was a triangular module containing one John Crichton. I manoeuvred myself until I was just behind the cockpit and mag-locked myself to the hull while in the prone position to cut down my profile.

Once we exited the wormhole, I instantly began prepping my boosters and jump jets for an emergency to prevent the collision that happened with Crais' brothers prowler. As the prowler neared the module for the pass to fire on Moya, I activated the burst and moved the module enough to avoid being clipped and causing the death of Crais' brother Tauvo, and hopefully avoiding commander Crais' wrath and madness.

With that event avoided, and Crais less likely to hunt down Moya like a rabid dog, I caught my first sight of Moya herself and she is a very big ship easily 1500 metres in length she lived up to her biblical name in my opinion as a leviathan. Once I felt the tractor beam connect to the module and begin pulling us into one of Moya's hangers, I ran an inventory check to see how many and how much resources the being gave me to start off, and was pleasantly surprised to find several pre-built modules and enough resources to build around fifteen standard droids, most of which will be Mk.1 mining and constructor droids. Deciding that the best solution would be to set up a permanent base inside an asteroid field, it would be safe from peacekeeper patrols, allow Moya to restock and resupply, and allow the crew to relax and not worry about attacks and constantly being on the run from the peacekeepers.

As soon as the module was placed on the hanger floor I began searching for a DRD so I could get both a translator microbe injection and a direct path to Pilot so I might begin a dialogue with pilot and get a large enough space so I could begin construction of the droid foundry and then construct the mining droids. While Crichton was being escorted to the bridge by a pair of DRD's, I found another scuttling around the module, as soon as it was within arms reach I grabbed it and established a connection to the machine and unknowingly a connection to Moya as well, what followed was an experience known only by monks or others who have experienced enlightenment. The communication with Moya while short was informative and both parties to understand the intentions of the other, Moya learned about my plans to both provide a home for her and her crew while also upgrading her, while I learned of resolve to help those she had begun to consider friends in their mutual escape from the peacekeeper forces closing in. after our spiritual heart to heart, the DRD lead me to pilot whom Moya claimed she would help convince to set up a workshop for me and guide her to a system where a large asteroid field existed where they could set a more permanent base of operations.

 **Meanwhile on the Bridge**

(Canon Bridge Scene)

 **Back to me**

while John was being manhandled by D'argo and attacked by DRD's, I was nearing the Pilot's den and preparing and attempting to be as non-threatening as possible, however as soon as I took my first step on the walkway to pilot it looked like he was having a heart attack as I calmly walked towards his booth, all the while he was attempting to direct the DRD's to apprehend me (which Moya ignored knowing what I was doing there), although I can't exactly blame him, I do look like an 8 foot tall death machine.

"Who... What are you? How did you get in here?" exclaimed Pilot while still attempting to order the DRD's to activate their weapons. " the other galactic traveller you picked up with the tractor beam, my good arthropod" I Replied "and as to how I got here, Moya was kind enough to have a DRD show me the way."

"very well, if Moya trusts you, I am Pilot of Moya and you are?" Pilot questioned. "I am Connor of Planet Earth, Pleased to meet you Pilot." I answered "now as to why I am here, I am here to ask you two things 1. can you provide me with a large space that I can use as a workshop, and 2. when we have escaped from the peacekeeper forces can you move Moya into and asteroid field, and before you object about Moya's safety ask Moya herself and get here opinion on the matter."

While Pilot was communicating with Moya I felt the sudden change in Moya as the control of the collar was broken by D'argo allowing Moya to preform her currently greatest and only defensive measure, Starburst, a manoeuvre which allowed leviathans to cover great distances but have little control over where the tides of fate take them.

I began musing about what to do after claiming and building on the asteroid, I noticed that I had a message in the form of an email. It was from the being that had sent me to this universe. The majority of the email was about my freedom to anything I deemed fit so long as the main characters remained until the end of the canon story, where I would then move onto the next universe and follow a similar pattern. However two things really caught my eye, the first was that I had access to the entirety of the CIS designs, blueprints and military concepts, everything from droid concepts to designs for star craft, while also having the designs and memories of one HK-47 ( which made me rather happy to both have someone to talk with and a skilled assassin droid who could help me with upgrading and updating the programming of the battle droids to similar standards of the HK series assassin droids.) but it was the second which had my jaw dropping, I was not entirely mechanised, I was a bio-mechanical hybrid and my current 'body' was in fact more along the lines of a power armor while my body was grown to fit the suit perfectly, which would leave me standing at a good seven feet tall with a broad body. As I finished the email I noticed that Pilot had finished his own conversation with Moya and was directing the DRD's to preform various jobs around the den.

"pilot, what have you and Moya decided then?" I asked, " Moya has informed me about your intentions and has agreed to give you an empty cargo hold where you can set up your droid factory and use some of the empty containers as the normal use of container and as materials for the construction of more droids." was pilot's reply to my question.

And with that said pilot organised one of the DRD's to show me the way to the cargo hold which would be serving as my lodging and workshop until the asteroid base was constructed and my own personal ship was built.

Walking away I could only think about what the future would hold for me as a member of the crew of Moya.

Thank you for reading my latest story and please review and offer suggestions about what I should use and have in both my fleet and my droid army. My main ship has already been decided but the other ships of the fleet are undecided ( apart from moya) and the army make up is undecided for the most part.

Thanks for reading,

Zombie 3xecutor


	2. Chapter 2: Capital Ships, bases and new

CotMV Chapter 2 : Capital ships, bases and new frontiers

It has been nearly a month since I joined the crew of the moya and during that time I got the droid factory built and started to use the various empty boxes that are stored throughout Moya as a form of raw material for the construction of more droids.

My introduction to the crew as interesting to watch especially when John saw me, D'argo tried to sting me, Rygel ran away, Zhaan was hyperventilating, Aeryn looked for a weapon while trying to keep calm and John looked to be bricking it with a rabbit in the headlight look.

Funnier was when I introduced myself and John recognised that I was english from my accent and started questioning how I was here and how I got in unnoticed, I just said that I joined the worm hole after he did and simply attached myself onto the ship.

During that month I helped moya find any unwanted pieces of peacekeeper tech that could be detrimental to the now escaped prisoners chances of survival, which lead to us find both the beacon from the slave collar and the pregnancy prevention hatch. Upon discovering the hatch a discussion broke out between myself, moya and Pilot, the main point of the discussion was whether Moya was ready for a child and if have her child at the current moment where we had no semi-permanent base would be detrimental to both the safety of the child and the crew. In the end we decided that we would wait till Moya had a berth available and then we would remove the hatch and allow Moya to go through her pregnancy in peace without having to both run from peacekeepers and keep the crew safe.

With the aid of the droids that had been produced we stopped the kidnapping of Rygel and suitably intimidated the 'junkies' so they just asked to perform the task they contacted us about and didn't try anything afterwards, well a pair of droideka can have that effect.

It was a week later that we found what I was looking for, a star system that was almost entirely made of asteroids, the only exception was a gas giant orbiting the sun at the inner edge of the asteroid field.

It was short work to find a super asteroid the size of a small moon, easily a 20 kilometre sphere, and the mining droids and constructor droids quickly began making a hanger big enough for Moya to dock in, along with a small habitable area to house the crew while the rest of the base is being excavated and built.

The plan for the base was for it to be self sufficient for the basic needs after an initial acquisition of items like seeds and breeding livestock, while we did not have those particular items already we could begin building luxury products or raw ore and minerals that may be needed which could then be traded. With the crew quarters being built shortly after the hanger for Moya each crew member began to move their personal possessions to a room of their choosing each marveling at the sheer magnitude of the hanger used to house Moya, and Moya herself now that they can practically walk up to her and fell the sheer presence of the mighty leviathan.

It took a week for the base to be finished with more droids being built by the hour to help with either mining or construction, in short order a storage area was built to house the raw materials and any processed materials, a hydroponics lab was built to provide crops for both the crew and for any livestock that is obtained, a massive factory floor where more droid factories were built alongside refineries, assemblers and several large reactors to provide all the necessary power for the base. Following the construction of the factory a huge 6500 metre by 6500 metre by 3500 metre area was carved out of the rock and turned into a shipyard, ready to produce anything from a probe to a capital ship.

Uploading a copy of the CIS database the crew each decided on a personal ship that they would have, with any extra positions being filled in by B1 battle droids. D'arge chose to have a Munificent frigate and would act as admiral for the crews fleet, Aeryn chose a Lupus Missile frigate, Zhaan chose to have an aurore freighter, Rygel of course chose the extravagant BC-714 Luxury transport. However John chose to have a Recusant Light destroyer, having it retrofitted to be a science vessel for him to run experiments relating to wormholes and other FTL space travel methods, while it was the heaviest and one of the most armed ships of the fleet that was being built, the recusant was still being retrofitted with scientific equipment and had its complement of droids and fighter support cut dramatically to make space for all the necessary tools and supplies for the vessel and for the ship to act as the support and resupply vessel of the fleet till such a time when a dedicated supply craft was built. .each of the vessels had a complement of droid starfighters made up from a variety of Vulture, Hyena bombers and Droid tri-fighters.

As soon as the crew's craft were completed I closed off the shipyard and began construction of my own ship that would be my personal capital ship, it was a modified Lucrehulk, the major difference is that it was twice the size of a normal Lucrehulk, at 6000 metres by 2000 metres it was a monolith of a ship, one of the major changes was that the port arm of the ship had two tiers, each the size of the standard hanger of a Lucrehulk whereas the starboard arm was a single giant hanger easily able to house ships the size of a standard frigate of star wars standard. It also worked as a shipyard, allowing the ship to produce it's own support fleet, another major change to the starboard wing was that the last third had been made into a habitation black capable of holding at least 20,000 people. The habitation area was designed to be majoritively self sufficient, however there was no space for livestock, but enough storage space to hold 100,000 tonnes of cargo.

With My ship being completed and the base being fully operational almost all of the major problems for the crew were sorted simply by me preventing the death of the crais's brother and supplying the crew with a base of operations and the necessary equipment to both create and field an army that could rival any ,major power so long as they have resources which isn't likely to be a problem considering where the base is.

What surprised me was when I received another Email from the omnidimensional being, this was congratulating me one fixing the majority of the problems that the crew of Moya and said that now that I have my own ship I would be allowed to travel between universes, being allowed to travel to past universes but not new one's until I got the world to the point where it would not need an external helping hand. It also said that I would be updated when I finish dealing with the problems of the universe. Surprisingly I was given a name this time to finish the Email, Gaea.

I waited an extra month for all the necessary droids to be constructed for the standard droid numbers and all the vehicles for a standard trade federation army. There were a few additions mainly revolving around heavy weapons like the Heavy artillery gun and hailfire droids.

With the ship filled with a full crew complement, enough resources to build several frigate class starships along with a fully stocked hydroponics lab producing all the necessary food and some trade goods, I contacted Gaea to transport me to the next universe that needed an external force to correct matters.

I could only hope that it would be an universe that I knew of…

Please read and review and if you have any ideas that i can implement please either write it in a review or PM me.

Zombie 3xecutor


End file.
